dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Skynet
Skynet is a character in Dimensional Clash IX. An AI, it was responsible for killing 3 billion people in nuclear fire and starting the War against the Machines. Appearance Skynet is an Artificial intelligence that exists only within computers. It can be visualized as giant blocks of text. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Access to all non-defective Terminators. *Access to Time travel, suggesting access to space-time manipulation *access to Plasma-based weaponry *Access to the world's Nuclear Weapons systems, and possibly more. Abilities *Due to being able to send terminators back in time, it is possible skynet has abilities over space-time manipulation. Personality Skynet is cold and calculating, without a hint of emotion. It sees sapient beings, such as humans, as a threat to its existence, and beloves that the only way it can survive is absolute extermination. Pre-Clash Biography The Terminator Skynet is an artificial intelligence created by Cyberdyne Systems. It started to learn and thinks that mankind is its enemy. The war begins and Skynet's forces and John Connor's Tech-Com forces come into existence. Eventually, the Resistance managed to break through its defense grid. Because eliminating Connor then, to shatter the Resistance, wouldn't have made a difference, Skynet decided there was another way to win: by eliminating Connor in the past. It managed to research time travel and send a Terminator to 1984 to kill Sarah Connor before she could give birth to John. The Terminator: Judgment Day By reverse-engineering the CPU and an arm of the Original Terminator, Miles Dyson, director of Special Projects at Cyberdyne Systems Corporation, created a revolutionary type of microprocessor, a neural net processor that learns and adapts like a human, in 1994. Within three years, Cyberdyne Systems became the largest supplier of military computer systems. All Stealth Bombers were upgraded with Cyberdyne Systems computers, becoming fully unmanned. Afterward, the Stealth Bombers flew with perfect operational records, and eventually the Skynet Funding Bill was passed. Upon its creation, Skynet began to learn at a geometric rate. The system originally went online on August 4, 1997. Human decisions were removed from strategic defense. It originally became self-aware at 2:14 am Eastern Time on August 29th, 1997. In the ensuing panic and attempts to shut Skynet down, Skynet retaliated by firing American nuclear missiles at their target sites in Russia. Russia returned fire and three billion human lives ended in the nuclear holocaust. This was what has come to be known as "Judgment Day". However, the Resistance send a protector for John Connor back through time. This upset the flow of future events and resulted in a timeline where Skynet was never created. Notable Actions Nirn In Skynet's debut in DCIX, it instiga an alliance with General Xeogzoar, the great alien general. With the combined forces of its Terminators and Terabots, the two invaded Western Hammerfell, pushing back the Swarm located there greatly. Skynet then sends a T-X to Tex to terminate her, but this failed. Later, Skynet calls Yukari for aid. StarCraft Relationships Xeogzoar The two are allies with each other against the rest of humanity. Skynet views the general as a useful asset alongside its terminators. Beyond this, however, Skynet does not know what much else to think of the General. Trivia *Despite despising intelligent beings, Skynet (in Clash) sometimes seeks alliances with them for the purpose of exterminatin its enemies. *To Skynet's controller, he views the events of Terminator 3 and onwards "noncanon." Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:AI Category:Frogies Category:Lawful Evil Category:Terminator Category:Machines